geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Blaster
Techno Blaster is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by Defiant. It is considered as an Easy Demon or Medium Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a ship sequence. Here, clusters of blocks can be found, above and bottom of the screen. There is a music equalizer made up of 3DL lines. Next, the player enters a cube segment, then an anti-gravity ship sequence. There is also a teleportation portal that can be seen. After that, the same cube to ship transition will appear again but will return in normal gravity. A "turret" can be seen firing lasers, which must be dodged; otherwise, they will kill the player. Afterward, moving blocks with spikes will appear, but can be easily dodged by flying a bit higher. Then, the player transitions into a triple-speed cube segment. Here, the colors will change into blue-green or lime. This part requires skills and muscle memory. After that, the background and ground will turn into black, as a red background will appear, and the game mode will become a ball. The part is a bit harder than the first ship. But still requires skills. Then the same cube part will repeat again, but this time was harder than the first one as well as the same ball mode will reappear again. Afterward, the player enters a dual segment, which is one of the trickiest parts of the entire level. It needs more muscle memory, skills, and timing. There are techno-like decorations made of 3D that can be seen. Here, the colors change to purple/magenta. The level will become blue in color again, matching the first part and the game-mode will become a robot, the player can see a cluster of rotating/moving Jump rings. The same dual mode will appear again, and likely the colors of the level, as well as the decorations. But this time, the level is a cube/ball mixed dual, but it can be cleared up by simply pressing up the jump button, but the last part of the dual needs a single click or else the player will crash. Then, the player enters a second easier robot section. Afterward, the player transitions into a brief cube section before entering another ship sequence. The most detailed part is when the music drops, a huge music equalizer will appear in the background which matches the music sync, while the player must dodge an abundance of cubes with glows and different sizes. Then, another detailed part will appear, the first UFO segment which is a mini one. A bluish vortex made out of 3DL will appear as well as the level name will appear on the screen and will fade out, the creator's name (Defiant) will appear too while the player needs to dodge an abundance of bluish lines. The trickiest part is the wave mode, which requires memorization, as well as moving 1.4 dark blocks. Here, carefully listening to music can help the player clear up this part. Afterward, the player enters an easier cube section. The same thing will repeat again, but with different patterns and timing. The game mode will turn into a mini ball, it is tricky but the speed will also suddenly change and then, the game mode will become a robot mode. Just like with the wave, the earlier game mode mentioned will repeat again. Finally, the player enters a robot segment, the same as those earlier mentioned. Then, the level ends with a cube segment as everything will turn into black. User Coins This level contains three User Coins. However, all of them requires a "trigger" block to be activated which turns green when approached: * The only way to be able to claim the first user coin is in the third ship sequence. Here, the player must fly quite a bit. An invisible slope and blocks will accompany the player, entering the access and then leading them to the normal route, the first user coin is located at the first robot mode, after the first dual mode. All the player has to do is to jump with good timing, skipping the jump ring, and heading straight to the coin. * The second coin can be activated in the second mixed dual mode when the player is near a "roof" ramp with a spike, he/she has to let his/her cube fall down, activating the access towards the second coin. The second coin is located in the fourth ship sequence. When the gravity changes, the player must fly a bit, then fly down and he/she will head straight for the 2nd coin and successfully claim it. * The third and final coin is located in the 5th ball segment. Once the player has entered the robot segment. When he/she is near the next part, he/she must jump with crucial timing or else he/she will crash, similar to the way to get the first coin. Then in the last robot mode, the player must skip the third blue jump ring, and an invisible blue jump pad will lead the player to a secret route, then he/she must jump or he/she will crash, and the player successfully claims the 3rd coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 112233. * The level contains 29,998 objects. Soundtrack Walkthrough . This video shows the full walkthrough of Techno Blaster.]] Category:Levels with user coinsCategory:2.0 levelsCategory:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels